


Moment by Moment

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Confusion, Heroes & Heroines, KuroFai Olympics, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Just another superhero universe! Kurogane and Fai work around there opposing professions. Made for the 2018 KuroFai Olympics under the prompt Mokita (The truth everyone knows but agrees not to talk about.) If you want to vote on this or any of the other fics, head on over to the kurofai Dreamwidth for rules and the scorecard. Enjoy!





	Moment by Moment

“Well, this is quite a fine pickle we’ve gotten into,” Fai smiled, speaking as feminine as he could.

The illusion was necessary to protect his identity. His thieving relied on anonymity. So, he paraded around as a female known only as Phoenix, wearing padding to create breasts and a brown wig to hide his natural blond. Fai used chunky heels the shape his legs, even though they could become uncomfortable. At least his costume kept the heroes fooled.

Speaking of heroes, some of the Tower group were behind him as he gazed over the edge of the roof. It was a long drop from the top of the museum. He might even break his legs, and his boyfriend would not be pleased with that.

Moreover, Fai had taken this job from a very serious patron. Lord knows he would be watching and ready if things went south.

“Step away from the edge,” one of those pesky heroes called out. He knew the voice well.

“Ah... I didn’t see you there, Ginryu. Maybe you should wear less black?”

“Can it. Come back and give us the diamond,” he growled and took a step forward.

“I would step back, but I’m afraid I can’t give up the diamond. It’s very important I hand this off,” Fai turned around and grinned, “You understand, right?”

“Hardly,” the Twin Star laughed, standing next to his partner, Earth’s Dragon.

Fai found their names pretentious, but he also wondered how his was any better. His persona was a bird that reincarnates in its own ashes after all.

“Then I don’t have all that much of a choice, do I?” Fai scooted his shoe closer to the edge.

Ginryu didn’t flinch, “Jump then, but leave the diamond here.”

Fai burst out laughing, “What great priorities you have! Sadly, if I’m going, this is surely coming with me.” He held out the diamond in front of him and closed his eyes.

He had planned to slip off, grab and ledge, and slip back inside the museum. However, Fai felt himself tackled to the ground before he could take that step. A strip of paper was fizzling out on the roof next to him. He hoped it was meant to miss but wasn’t entirely sure.

“Sakurazukamori!” shouted one of the heroes.

The hero group turned to find the greater threat while Fai sat himself upright. He slipped the diamond between his fake breasts and snuck off as fast as he could.

Fai was almost sure he would be yelled at for threatening to throw himself off a building, but at least the greater threat would take some of the heat off him.

He scampered off to a warehouse near the docks. It was almost too on the nose, but that was simply the way the Sakurazukamori did things. Once on the criminal’s territory, Fai was lead downwards to his base. He had been there only once before, but nothing seemed to have moved. This included the boy sleeping like the dead on his bed.

“You really shouldn’t keep him up so late. Doesn’t he have classes tomorrow?” Fai quipped.

“And don’t you have other things to worry about?” Seishirou smiled and finished buttoning his shirt, “You nearly perished today.”

“Wouldn’t have been so close if your shadow hadn’t tried to kill me,” Fai laughed in return.

He wasted no more time and fished the diamond out of his suit, “Voila. One over-sized diamond. Can’t wait to see what you destroy with it.”

“Would you like a hint? It would be a shame for you to be caught up in it all,” he joked and traded the diamond for the payment, “Although, I’m more curious what you plan to do with that seed. Could be nastier than what I have planned.”

“Could be, except I’m a thief, not a supervillain,” Fai shook his head, “And I’m a thief who’s likely being waited for at home. Enjoy your rock, I must be leaving.” He turned to exit but was promptly stopped.

“Phoenix, I will call on you again. Next time don’t have any close encounters with the Tower, yes?”

Without turning around, he answered, “Of course, I look forward to it.”

He was allowed to leave right after, being lead to the surface by the same man would ushered him down.

Fai hated that dungeon of a base. He wondered if the boy was anything more than a doll to Seishirou. However, he was also sure he had the power to leave if he wanted to. Physically at least. They both frequented the smaller of Fai’s two bars and he always looked happy. So long as that continued, it really wasn’t his business.

Fai changed his clothes at said bar and called his partner, “Hey sweetie, you home?”

“Just got back. Where are you?” Kurogane’s gruff voice answered.

“The bar on Champaign. Just checking on things before I head out. It looks like it’s crazy busy tonight,” Fai smiled to himself as he looked out from the back room.

“I’ll come pick you up.”

“I can grab a taxi, you should go to sleep.”

“No,” Kurogane protested, “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Bring out a bottle, too.”

“Alright, I will. See you soon.”

“Nn.”

Fai couldn’t help the smile spreading wider. Kurogane really was too good to him. The man treated him as if they weren’t both well aware what he did for fun. They simply managed to go through everyday motions without thinking about their battles in the night.

When Kurogane pulled up to the back entrance, Fai had a bottle of whiskey wrapped and ready to go.

“How was your night?” Fai asked as he sat himself down.

“Stressful,” Kurogane answered. He grabbed Fai’s hand as soon as he was settled and drove off.

Fai smiled at the action. He was almost always forceful and awkward like that. He was terrible with words, but Fai knew what he meant every time.

“Yeah… mine wasn’t as good as I’d hoped, but it all worked out.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes, “Glad it did.”

“Hm? Is that jealousy I hear? Well, maybe I can cheer you up a bit,” Fai squeezed his hand and leaned on the arm, “Once we’re home, at least. Ah! I know! You’re off tomorrow, right? From your night job?”

“Yeah,” Kurogane grumbled.

“Let’s make sukiyaki then! We can start after classes.”

Kurogane glanced over to him, “That… does sound nice.”

“Good, I’ll go to the store while you’re teaching,” Fai decided.

“I don’t teach, I train.”

“Which ever. I’ll have everything ready for us by the time you’re done,” Fai promised.

“Wait, are you taking the night off?” Kurogane asked as he pulled in the driveway.

“Of course! We’ll have a date night in, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Now go to bed. You won’t wake up in time if you don’t sleep now.”

“Meanie!” Fai stuck out his tongue and followed Kurogane inside their house.

The next morning, Kurogane’s weekend classes started early. A dojo was connected to their house, inherited from Kurogane’s father, and he followed in his father’s footsteps. Through the week, classes were held after school hours, but during the weekend he held morning classes only to free up the rest of his day.

Fai woke up several hours after. He was not a morning person, leaving both his jobs to the night. Around noon, he was off to his circus studio for an aerial silks class. Out of all his businesses, this one made him the least money. However, it was imperative to stay flexible.

After an hour, he left for the grocery store. Just before he made it back home, Fai stopped by the bar and took a bottle of wine and sake out of stock.

“Welcome home,” Kurogane greeted by the door. He was cleaning the floors with one of his pupils.

“I’m home,” Fai smiled, “Thanks for helping out, as always, Syaoran.”

Syaoran nodded but stay focused on his work. Fai admired his gumption, often having him stay for meals. He was a good kid that Fai liked to have around.

Fai got everything set up for their dinner but waited for Kurogane to come in for a shower. He watched Kurogane go down the hall and snuck up behind him.

“Fai…” Kurogane said in warning, unsure what he had planned.

“Hm? I decided to join you,” Fai batted his lashes innocently.

“Fine.”

Fai grinned and helped his partner out of his clothes before he worked out of his own. He started to fill the tub while they both washed up.

“Kurgy, mind washing my back?” Fai pulled his hair over his shoulder.

Kurogane didn’t answer audibly. He just took Fai’s loofah and gently washed him, kissing his shoulder when he finished.

“Mm, thanks sweetie,” Fai turned around and hugged Kurogane loosely. He quickly rinsed himself and got in the bath, “Hurry, before the water gets could!”

Kurogane didn’t usually take baths, but he made exceptions for Fai. He scooted in behind him and pulled Fai close.

It was moments like these that reminded them they were not enemies, not all the time. They soaked up the steam and just sat together for a long time before they were ready to leave.

Once they were dried and dressed, they got to working on dinner.

As he started preparations, Kurogane started the conversation, “Hey, Fai? Are you free on Friday?”

“I could be, why?”

“My coworkers want you to… I want you to meet them.”

“Meet them? Haven’t we talked about this before?”

“They’re my friends, Fai. I don’t want to keep making excuses for you to never show up. They know you moved in, but they have not once met you,” Kurogane explained, continuing to slice mushrooms.

“I remember them meeting me plenty,” he teased back, “Only a last night you all saved me from spontaneously combusting.”

“I’m talking about meeting my boyfriend, Fai. The one I trust enough to reveal my identity to but is somehow never available to meet the team.”

“You know, it’s not like I introduce you to all my supervillain friends. Want to meet the Sakurazukamori? He frequents my bar, would be easy.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes and passed the mushrooms, moving on to the cabbage, “He’s not your friend, you worked with him twice, and, like you said, he tried to blow you up. It’s not the same and you’re just avoiding it. They can’t even tell you’re a man in drag. I promise they won’t make the connection. Hell, I’ll even let you pick the spot.”

“Oh really? You’ll let me pick anywhere?” Fai turned from the stove, “You know where I’ll pick, hands down, every time.”

“Yes, I do. Two of my team happen to visit it often,” Kurogane closed the distance between them and grabbed Fai’s hips, “Do we have a deal?”

“Well, since you’re clearly giving me a choice here,” his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Friday, my club on 6th. I’ll even reserve a private room.”

“Good, don’t you dare back out. I don’t care what opportunity comes up.”

“Yes, yes. I get it. Now can I please finish dinner? The sauce is almost done, and I need to move it all to the table.”

Kurogane pecked his lips and moved back, “You know we can cook this at any time tonight, right?”

Fai rolled his eyes and turned back to the pot, “You are insatiable sometimes. What did you even do before me?”

“Exercised more, ate at home less.”

“Oh, how you must have suffered. Here I thought heroes had it made.”

“If you really thought that, you would have become one,” Kurogane leaned against the wall.

“I found out owning two bars, three nightclubs, and a circus studio to be far more profitable than saving the city from time to time.”

Kurogane just sighed in response.

After the week passed, Kurogane wasn’t sure this was a good idea anymore. He trusted Fai with the information, probably, but what if they all put the pieces together? Would it be easier to force Fai into retirement or to expose him at that point? He guessed this was what Fai was worried about every time he had asked before.

The group had settled down in the private room. Fuuma and Kamui had come in advance to start without them. It was their usual hangout, after all.

“You should have told me sooner. I know the owner here, could have gotten this back room for cheap,” Fuuma gloated with his drink in hand.

Kurogane gave him a smirk, “Do you? I don’t remember you mentioning that before.”

“Only every other word,” Kamui muttered.

“Ganging up on me is not nice, guys. I’m just saying, I could’ve gotten some perks.”

“I’m sure you could have,” Kurogane leaned back, “But we planned this pretty last minute… You sure you’re alright with this?”

“Should I be afraid?” Fuuma countered, “You told him, so I’m assuming it’s all safe.”

Subaru smiled from his seat next to Kamui, “If Kurogane trusts him, then I think you all should be fine, right?”

Fuuma turned, “Says the twin with zero secret identities.”

He just laughed, “Well… I have to keep yours a secret. And my brother’s safety is my top priority.”

Kamui sighed, “Either way, we can’t back out of it now. Unless this mysterious Fai doesn’t show up.”

“He will,” Kurogane deadpanned, “Or we’ll have a problem. He was always just… nervous about having such responsibilities. He didn’t want to ‘spoil’ anything for us.”

“Yeah, yeah, but now we get to approve of him,” Fuuma joked.

His face lit up as he saw the owner peaking in the room. Fuuma waved at him, “Yo, D! How’s it going?”

Kurogane couldn’t stifle his grin as Fai waved back, “D?”

“Yes, D,” Fai smiled widely, “Already got you boys a round. I assumed your usuals, that alright?”

“Anything from you-”

Fuuma stopped his flirt midway as Fai plopped down next to Kurogane and kissed his cheek.

“Told you I’d come,” Fai nearly purred.

“I believed you,” Kurogane put his arm over Fai’s shoulders, “Guys, this is Fai D. Flourite. Fai, this is Fuuma, Kamui, and Subaru. There are more, but you’ll meet them later.”

“Ah, yes, you mentioned a few were underaged. That’s why you insisted on moving this to our house afterwards,” he teased.

Fuuma snapped out of his surprise and grinned, “Here I thought I had all the connections. I guess it’s time to really introduce ourselves. I’m-”

“Wait! I want to guess!” Fai looked Fuuma up and down, “Hm… Twin Star? I can also guess that one of you two are the Dragon, right?”

“Earth’s Dragon,” Kamui corrected, “That’s me. My brother isn’t a hero.”

Fai thought that was a bit of an understatement. “Oh? Well, nice to meet you both formally,” he smiled and extended his hand to shake all three of theirs. “So why is it that all three of you show up here more than my boyfriend?”

Kurogane groaned, “Listen, I don’t do night clubs and dancing.”

Fuuma looked over at Subaru, “You come here?”

He nodded, “Not very much, but I heard from Kamui, so I figured I’d try it out from time to time.”

Fai thought that Subaru was very quick to think of a good answer. He had seen them all here frequently, but not the three together like this. This was getting interesting.

“So, why do you go by D?” Kamui asked.

Fai glanced at him and smiled, “Well, it’s my middle initial. I own a lot of property, so I decided to let my patrons use a different name just for privacy. It also helps keep potential thieves and villains off me. The less people know about my personal life, the easier things stay.”

“I hear a lot of people are doing that nowadays,” Subaru replied, “Everyone more well off either hides themselves or hires guards. Most of the time the latter isn’t very effective, though.”

Fai hummed, “Yeah, I hear of you guys dealing with more kidnappings than anything else.”

Fuuma stretched out, “It’s the thieves that give us more trouble. They’re all slippery bastards.”

Kurogane ground his teeth, “It’s the damn syndicates I hate. People just get used like pawns and are thrown out.”

“Only because you know who the Phoenix is,” Fuuma complained, “Fai, did you know that at one point they were shacked up in a cabin in the middle of a blizzard? They made a pact to survive and revealed to each other. Now Kurogane’s honor keeps him from spilling the beans.”

Fai looked at him worried, “That happened to you? You never mentioned…”

Kurogane shrugged, “Normally I don’t get into such dire circumstances, and I haven’t since we met. It’s not important since we both agreed it never happened.”

Fai settled down but tried to look uncertain.

Fuuma rolled his eyes, “You’re just lucky Phoenix kept her promise.”

“Either way she and all the others won’t be active forever,” Kamui added.

Fuuma nodded and grinned, “None of them will with heroes out there! Besides, right now we have something a bit bigger going on.”

“Oh?” Subaru and Fai asked in unison. The glanced at each other and smiled.

“I guess it’s top secret if you haven’t heard of it yet,” Fai joked.

Kamui glared at Fuuma, “Yes, it is.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything important!”

“I’m cutting you off,” Kamui pushed his drink to Kurogane, who promptly started drinking it.

Fai couldn’t help but laugh as Fuuma reached over the table for his glass.

“Anyway, what are your day jobs?”

Subaru answered first, “We’re in college. I’m studying zoology.”

“I’m undecided. Right now, I don’t want or need a day job, but still need a cover,” Kamui added.

“I run a pawn shop,” Fuuma said, still straining to get the glass from Kurogane, “The others are in school. Too young and all.”

Kamui elbowed him in the side, “Sit down! You’re being an idiot.”

Fuuma folded over in his seat and gasped, “Harsh!”

“Now, now, you two. I don’t allow violence in my building. You’ll have to take it outside,” Fai teased.

“Noted,” Kamui grabbed Fuuma’s ear, “Behave.”

“I will, I will! Just leave me be!”

Kamui let him go and finished off his drink, “We should be on our way. The kids have curfews for school.”

“Ah, yes, how many are we expecting tonight?” Fai turned to Kurogane.  
He heaved a heavy sigh, “Two more.”

“That was quite the sigh there… What’s wrong?” Fai looked around at the pensive faces of the heroes. It appeared to be another thing Subaru had no idea about.

Fuuma looked at Kamui suspiciously before answering, “We happen to a have a very stubborn trainee who we’d rather not reveal to anyone, but she insisted.”

“No matter what we said,” Kurogane grumbled and crossed his arms, “But at least I understand why.”

Kamui blew a disgruntled puff of air, “It’s still not safe.”

Fuuma shrugged, “I mean, this is the first time non-family has been clued in. I can’t blame her for being curious.”

Fai stood up and smiled widely, “Well, now I’m excited! It feels like I have a secret admirer.”

“More like pure suspicion,” Fuuma mumbled, “But sure, yeah. Let’s get going!”

“I’ll wait outside,” Fai said, “Don’t waste my alcohol. Finish up!”

Kamui scooted out of the booth as well, “I need some air.”

The two made their way out of the club. Fai waited on the curb next to Kamui.

Fai kept up his smiling, “You know, I was just calling a taxi. You could have stayed in.”

“They don’t need me to chaperone them all the time,” Kamui sighed.

“Well, I meant to enjoy yourself more, but I’m glad to have gotten you alone.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“I wanted to thank you, of course!”

“Thank me? For what, exactly?” Kamui gave him a dull look.

Fai looked at the ground, “For missing.”

“Missing? What are you… you,” Kamui straightened his posture, “It’s you.”

“Your brother’s safety is everything, right? No hard feelings,” Fai waved down a taxi.

“Why are you-”

“Yo! We’re all set!” Fuuma called from the door, “I promise nothing went to waste!”

“I’m glad,” Fai clapped his hands together, “I got you guys a taxi.”

“Our car in the back?” Kurogane asked as the taxi got loaded up.

“Mhm,” Fai nodded, “Meet you guys there.”

By the time they got home, the heroes had let themselves in. Fai siked himself up before they went in. He widened his eyes as he saw Syaoran chatting with the heroes in the living room.

“Really?! You’re a hero?!” Fai ran over to him and hugged him.

Syaoran squeaked with the force of it. He was used to the affection Fai gave him by now, so he smiled weakly, “Yes, I’m in field training under Kurogane. Technically I’m still a sidekick though.”

“Sidekick or not I’m so proud!” Fai laughed and hugged him tighter.

Kurogane peeled Fai off, “You realize you only knew him during his training, right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know he was training! Well, besides training in martial arts… What’s your identity?”

“I’ve chosen Tsubasa,” Syaoran said, “After a friend of mine.”

“How sweet,” Fai began, “Must be a very good friend.”

“She is,” he blushed lightly.

“She? I see,” Fai teased, “Speaking of, aren’t there two of you I’m supposed meet?”

“I’m right here, Fai.”

Fai turned around to see a young girl sitting on his couch. He immediately understood the heroes’ pensiveness over the situation. “Sorry for missing you, I tend to get carried away. What’s your name?”

“Sakura!” she smiled, not missing a beat.

“Miss Sakura, I hear you’re also in training?”

“Yes, but I doubt I’ll ever make it to the field.”

Fai knew she wouldn’t, she wasn’t meant for field work. She wasn’t even really in training. Seer’s didn’t need training. “Well, not with that attitude. Keep your chin up, Sakura.”

“You too,” Sakura said.

Fai nodded and ignored her tone, “Well then, now that introductions are over I’m going to pull out some games and snacks. Any requests?”

Sakura followed Fai into the kitchen, “Do you need any help?”

Fai shook his head, “Not at all. Is there something you want to help with?”

“I don’t mean to be a threat to you. I… just had to see for myself.”  
Fai turned towards her, “I know that, I’m sorry.” He frowned, “Will you keep me a secret?”

“I have all this time,” she smiled brightly, “And now that I’ve seen you, I know you mean well.”

“You couldn’t see that in your visions?”

“It’s hard to see your fate without touching you,” Sakura admitted, keeping her distance.

“It is… Come here for a sec, I need another set of hands.”

Sakura was careful not to touch him as they made a snack plate for the others. He sent her out to deliver them and went to pick out a few board games. More alcohol came out while he was gone, but he could hardly blame them.

The party turned into a slumber party and Fai ended up making breakfast for them the next day. Everyone had left the house by noon, leaving Kurogane and Fai alone.

“Do you remember last night?” Kurogane grunted as he came into the living room.

“Some. I believe I was a cat?”

“You got drunk with Sakura. She taught you how to make origami ears.”

“Cute~” Fai laughed, “So, Sakura’s really Tsubasa, right?”

“He tried really hard to hide that. Thanks for not saying anything,” Kurogane pulled out his magazine and plopped on the couch.

“I could tell, but they were very cute. I do wonder how you guys are going to be able to work tonight, though. Fuuma looked like the dead this morning.”

“He’ll be fine, just needs some rest,” Kurogane glanced over the top, “He was my dormmate during training. Used to go out constantly and rebound just before our classes.”

“Doesn’t sound like he’s changed much,” Fai chuckled and curled up in the chair.

“He’s gotten better. Heroes need to learn responsibility.”

“Mm, it seems like Kamui helped that a lot.”

“Apparently they knew each other for years before they were paired.”

“Subaru too?”

“I’d guess so. They’re twins,” Kurogane said. He wanted to know why Fai was asking. He wanted to talk about it more but couldn’t make himself ask.

“Well, I’m going to nap. Wake me up before you leave, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

Fai woke up several hours later, assuming Kurogane had tried, but failed. He stretched out on the bed and felt a letter on Kurogane’s pillow.

Fai smiled, thinking it was a love letter, something that his partner rarely ever did. However, it was not even addressed to him. It was addressed to the Phoenix.

“Is this the ‘big thing’ they were talking about?” Fai opened the letter, “‘Dear Phoenix, we have a proposition for you. Ginryu saved your life the last time we met, now we’re calling in an I.O.U. Meet us behind the Tower, at midnight.’ Quaint.”

He flopped down on the bed and looked at the clock, “Hmm, plenty of time.”

Fai took the time to pamper himself. If he was going to hear them out, he would have to feel is best. Fai guessed Kurogane wasn’t holding his breath, but Fai would surprise him tonight, showing up at the very least.

He cleaned, shaved, and dolled himself up more than usual. It almost felt like he was preparing for some odd kind of date. Once he fit himself into his catsuit, the Phoenix was ready to meet the heroes.

“Hello boys~ How’s it going?” he cooed from the shadow.  
The new recruit whipped around to him. Fai giggled, thinking how much more he still had to learn.

“What a risk to take. Bringing someone new to the party. What if I steal him away and corrupt him?” He could feel the kid’s glare on him with that comment.

Ginryu stepped up to talk, “We have a job for you.”

“I got that from the letter. How sweet of you to hand deliver it, but I scarcely work for free.”

“Let me get you interested then,” Twin Star said, “Do you know about the newest crime lord?”

“Reed?”

“No, not him. There’s someone else moving onto the scene. Someone we can’t put a pin on.”

“Oh~ You want me to go undercover?”

“Not really,” Earth’s Dragon said, “We want you to do some reconnaissance. Just get in, get info, get out.”

“Simple, even though you wouldn’t send your own men. Must be dangerous.”

“We are sending our own men,” Ginryu motioned to Tsubasa.

“The kid?” Fai deadpanned. There was no way they agreed to this without Kurogane backing it heavily.

“Problem?” Ginryu challenged.

“Yes, you’re sending me into a hideout with a newbie hero on a mission that you can’t do by yourself. I like challenges, but this seems… too risky.”

“So, you can’t do it?” Twin leaned against the wall.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So, you’re going to ask us for money when we already save your life?” the Dragon added. 

Phoenix sighed and held up his hands, “Fine. But this is your only freebie. Where are we going?”

They were going into yet another warehouse. After getting the address and what little information they already had, Phoenix and Tsubasa were hiding near the entrance.

“Boy, what’s your name?”

Syaoran looked towards the loosely guarded door, “Tsubasa.”

“Tsubasa, this may seem like prying, but what exactly do you do?”

“I’m an elementalist, why” Syaoran whispered.

“We should use a window to get in. Can you get us to that one, on the left?”  
Syaoran followed his gaze, “I think I can, but I’ve never carried anybody else with me.”

“Impress me!” Fai smiled and lead him over to a less lit area.  
Syaoran concentrated and whispered, “Fuku Shourai.” An air bubble swirled around them, lifting them off the ground and floating them towards the roof. It broke, setting them gently next to the open window.

“Very nice,” Fai praised and looked through their entrance. It was suspiciously empty. Either they were very cocky, or they had security deeper in.

Fai crept inside and waved Syaoran in to do the same. Based on what the rest of the Tower group had discovered, there was an arms deal of some sort going on, but the storage room was empty of anything.

They snuck around the place, making their way through hall after hall until they came across a hooded man.

He was quietly talking with what Syaoran could only assume to be one of his henchmen.

The hooded man perked up soon after they hid behind some boxes. He sent his man away and looked over the boxes stacked on either side.

“I feel you there,” the hooded man cooed, “Come out, come out, wherever you are~ You won’t like it if I have to find you.”

Syaoran found the voice familiar but couldn’t quite place it. He thought it was the lilt in his voice that reminded him of his grandfather. It was an Old-World accent very few had now.

He glanced over to the Phoenix, her face frozen over. Syaoran shook her shoulder but she flinched away, coming back to her senses.

“Stay put,” Fai said and shifted out of his hiding spot.

“Last time I checked, you weren’t quite fond of me. What are you doing here?”

Syaoran tried to listen, but the language was foreign to him. To his surprise, the Phoenix seemed to know it well.

Fai smiled, “I’m not fond of anyone making a mess of my jobs. I am wondering why you’re controlling the mob. Isn’t that a bit below you?”

The man burst out laughing, “You flatter me as always! However, I do not think you believe that. I am lower than Hell, correct?”

“Whatever words you’d like to twist,” Fai waved his hand, “Why are you here?”

“It doesn’t matter, but I am glad you showed up. You even brought me a nice hostage.”

Fai didn’t have to look behind him. This was getting worse and worse for them and talking his way out was impossible. “I didn’t know you were here. His involvement is unfortunate.”

“How cold of you! Where was that icy heart when we last met? We could have this world for our own if you would have helped me.”

Fai shook his head, “No matter how much I freeze, I will never help you. You refuse to see the danger-”

“The danger? You fear when you should fight! After everything that happened, you would rather disappear then take back what is our right! We were made for this!”

Fai could see where this was going. He prepared himself for a fight, “You’re wrong. It was never ours. That’s just poison you’ve been fed for far too long.”

The man took a step back, “All you ever do is deny me! But you can’t! Not forever!” He tore off his hood and glared at Fai’s masked face, “You can’t deny this!”

Fai heard Syaoran behind him whisper his name. He closed his eyes, not knowing how he was going to rectify this situation. “Brother, I will never deny you. I just want you to see reality before it’s too late.”

Fai twisted his front leg, circling his back foot for a strong kick. It wasn’t meant to connect, and as Yuui dodged back Fai slammed his palm to the ground. His eyes flared a bright yellow as the floor froze over. The ice built a sturdy wall between Fai and his brother.

He turned quickly to face the humans who had caught Syaoran, “Let him go. I have no want to fight you off.”

They were afraid of the monster in front of them and took off. He couldn’t help but think that those cowards really weren’t worth his brother’s time, but he shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

“Time to escape, Tsubasa,” Fai said, pulling off his frozen glove, “Gotta be quick here!”

He grabbed Syaoran’s arms and ran out of the room. The boy stumbled at first, but was soon able to keep pace as they ran out the way they came in. Fai couldn’t be sure they weren’t being followed but weaved through the streets as much as he could just in case.

“What... what was that?!” the boy gasped after they were more than far enough away. He looked wide eyed at the Phoenix, hoping for any kind of answer. The thief was meant to be a simple human. He was known to have no connections to the Old Gods, yet he had frozen the entire room.

Fai turned towards him and stared hard, “I need you to promise me that you’ll say nothing about this. To anyone. No exceptions.”

Syaoran bit his lip, “I can’t do that. That man... he looked like someone I... my team knows. We have to investigate something that dangerous.”

Fai hated being caught in difficult situations, but they seemed to haunt him. He sighed, “Fine, then just promise me that you won’t mention anything about me.”

“But you-”

“Only use my abilities in dire situations. Hence why you’ve never seen them. I don’t like using them, and I would rather stay unknown. Okay?”

It took some time for the kid to think, “Okay. I won’t say anything about you.”

Fai nodded and took off his wig and mask, “Then say nothing about me.”

Syaoran knew he had been played, but the immediate shock of who was the woman, no, the man in front of him outweighed the shame of getting tricked. “Fai-”

Fai put a finger over his own mouth, “You promised me. That man is very dangerous, but I will take care of him. The rest cannot know he exists.”

He nodded in understanding, but something didn’t sit right with him. He understood wanting to stay a secret, but Kurogane shared everything. “Hey... Does Kurogane know?”

“Some,” he admitted and replaced his disguise, “Less than you, now.”

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m glad.”

“Have some faith in me,” Fai grinned before sobering greatly, “I love him... That’s why he can’t know. And you better not try anything by yourself either!”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I couldn’t tell even if I wanted to.”

“Yes, I know. You descend from Yasha and are bound to your word.”

“You... knew? How can you tell that kind of thing?”

“Ah... Reasons. We have to go before the others think I kidnapped you,” Fai dodged and prepared to scale the fire escape.

“Wait, you can’t just-” Syaoran watched Fai jump to the ladder, “Fai...” He watched him scamper off and had no choice but to drop the subject. He held his pointer and middle finger closed to his face and whispered his spell to glide back to the others.

Fai and Syaoran gave their report, mentioning only the crates they found and how few security measures they saw.

Kurogane’s group worked far longer than he assumed Fai did. Still, when he got home, Fai was awake at the kitchen table.

“What are you doing up?” Kurogane leaned against the door frame, watching Fai slump over the table, “It’s too late-” He saw an empty bottle of bourbon on the floor, “Fai?”

“I’m fine, just go back to sleep, please.”

He didn’t sound drunk, but how could he not be? “Fai, what is going on with you? What happened at the warehouse?”

Fai sighed miserably and took another swig, “I don’t feel like opening up right now. Can we talk in the morning?”

“No, we’re talking right now,” Kurogane snatched the bottle away.

“Please give that back,” Fai kept his head down and held out his hand, “I am not drinking myself to death, I am trying to avoid a bad outcome.”

“How the Hell does alcohol avoid bad things?” Kurogane growled.

“We’ll talk in the morning, so please return my bottle. It’s not from the pantry, I went out and bought it an hour ago.”

“We share the bank account.”

“We share ‘a’ bank account,” Kurogane gave him an incredulous look, “Why are you surprised? I’m a criminal. Of course I have money stored away. I have money everywhere.”

Kurogane shook his head, “You know what, not as important as why you are drinking yourself into a stupor.”

“I’m not even getting drunk. I’m trying to calm down,” Fai tried to explain.

“Calm down? What are you talking about?!”

“You wouldn’t understand it,” Fai grit out.

“Make me!”

“Fine!” Fai snapped up and showed his yellowed eyes.

Kurogane was stunned by the demonic eyes staring at him. Fai wasn’t supposed to have powers. He had trained to be nimble and strong, but he had no abilities that made him special.

“Happy? Do you like what you see? The booze calms me down, so let me sit and drink!”

After a moment of silence, Kurogane set down the bottle and took a seat next to him, “Tell me what is happening.”

Fai drank more, but decided it was best to just answer him, “It’s a curse from the Old Gods.”

“Old Gods? Like my ancestor?”

“All of them are pieces of shit,” Fai cursed, “But not Suwa specifically. Ashura started it.”

“I never told you… You knew them?!”

“Yes. It’s easy to tell which of you are related.”

“If you can tell that, then you know-”

“You cannot take a life, no matter what. Sucks to be bound to a dead gods rules,” Fai sighed, “I’m not related to any of them, but my brother was Ashura’s lover for a few decades. Didn’t last long before he went insane and the pantheon was destroyed.”

“That’s not in any of the myths,” Kurogane said, mostly to himself.

“You wouldn’t believe the drama the mythos leaves out. Taishakuten was in love with Ashura, for example.”

“What?!”

“I know, right? It played out like a damn shoujo manga most of the time. At least their relatives are happy.”

“Relatives?”

“It’s hardly polite to tell you everyone’s weaknesses, Kuro-chu,” Fai rolled his eyes and continued, “Regardless, we were deemed the cause of his madness and cursed with life eternal and an aggressive… disease? Ashura had granted us abilities years prior, but the curse makes them backfire.”

“Hold on, so you have a brother. And both of you have a power?” Kurogane backtracked to make sure he was understanding it all.

“Yes. I have an identical twin brother. We don’t really get along anymore. You see, the gods hated us because we had no weaknesses. There was nothing to bind us but our morals. The curse became our weakness. Yuui has the ability to charm the mind. You can imagine how that backfires on him.”

Kurogane nodded, “He can’t distinguish lie from truth, right?”

“Ding ding, we have a winner! He can get anyone to believe him, and now he’s nothing but a puppet,” Fai spat out “I really tried to keep him safe, but it’s been centuries now. He won’t trust in me anymore.”

“He was at the warehouse, then? And Syaoran saw him there?” Kurogane put the pieces together and growled, “Why didn’t he say anything?”

“He promised me,” Fai simply answered.

“This is a mess.”

“This is my mess. I’m close to cleaning it up, too. Is that everything you wanted to know?”

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “Why alcohol?”

“It’s the only thing I can get easily that works. Since I can’t die, my liver doesn’t really mind.”

“Easily? What else works?”

Fai sighed and took another swig, “For whatever reason, blood also curbs it. Warm things like tea used to, but not anymore.”

“You said earlier that it ‘calms you,’ but you never said what you can do,” Kurogane watched him closely.

Fai’s eyes moved to the mostly empty bottle. He set it on the table but didn’t let go until the bottle was frosted over. Letting go, the bottle fell to the side. The liquid within it never spilt out, frozen solid.

“Ice,” Kurogane answered himself, “It doesn’t calm you, it warms you.”

“Yes, that’s more accurate,” he held out his hand, “I’ll freeze over if I use it too much.”

“But alcohol helps… and blood helps.”

“Don’t say it like that. You sound like you’re getting a bad idea.”

“It’s not a bad idea.”

“You want me to act like demon?”

“Not my words,” Kurogane reasoned, “But-”

“No. Every time I resort to something else it gets worse,” Fai held himself, not caring about his freezing hand.

“Fai,” Kurogane reached out towards the hand, flinching back once it did touch. It could give him frost bite if he wasn’t careful, “This can’t continue like this.”

“I know, that’s why I don’t use them. That bottle makes three times in the past century, two in the past week.”

“And you’ll have to use it more,” Kurogane guessed, “So-”

“No. I’d rather freeze my heart.”

“I’d rather you live comfortably while I’m with you.”

“Then what happens after you? When nothing will work and I no longer have a free supply?”

Kurogane cupped Fai’s cheek, “I don’t know. All I know is that after this is settled, you won’t have to use your ability anymore.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Fai pulled away.

“I’ve lived through worse ‘maybe’s.”

Fai bit his lip, “Are you sure? A leech partner is a pretty bad ‘maybe.’”

Kurogane cracked a grin, “I’m sure. I defy death daily.”

“This is going to be weird.”

“That’s one way to say it.”

“I love you.”

Kurogane moved his chair closer, being careful of Fai’s hand, and hugged him close, “Me too.”

Kurogane backed away and grabbed a knife, “Do you know how much you need?”

“Roughly, yes. It shouldn’t be too much.”

“Good. I don’t want to pass out over this,” Kurogane tried to lighten the mood.

It didn’t work.

“Are you sure about this? Really? I mean, what if I do take too much?”

“You’re not a monster, Fai,” Kurogane reassured, “You don’t hunger for blood. Do you even like the taste?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why are you so scared of hurting me?”

Fai didn’t have a good answer. “Okay, fine,” he agreed, “But sit somewhere comfy. And not in the kitchen!”

They moved into the living room. Kurogane sat himself down on the two-seater and sprawled out, “Come on, it’ll be like cuddling. You love that.”

“It’s different when you’re holding a kitchen knife… Let me get one of mine,” Fai fidgeted towards their room.

Kurogane knew he had several in the back of their closet. While Fai was grabbed one, he put away his own.

Fai came back out after Kurogane got back to lounging on the couch.

“This one should work well. It’s very sharp, should make a clean cut,” Fai straddled Kurogane, still scared, “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“Just relax, okay? Nothing is going to change about us,” Kurogane held his hand out.

“Okay… I know… I’ll do it.”

Fai took Kurogane’s arm and looked him in the eyes. His frozen hand gripped the knife until his knuckles were white, but in one smooth motion he made the cut across his wrist.

He already hated it. The blood beaded up, a single drop drawing a line down his wrist. Fai had never even smacked Kurogane before, and now the man had given him full permission to draw blood.

Fai dipped down and latched on the cut like a newborn. He suckled gently for a minute before he felt his hand warm. Sitting back up, he covered the cut with a cloth and leaned into his chest.

It was over fast, but nothing really sat right with him about it.

“All done,” Kurogane whispered and held him in his free hand, “Nothing bad happened.”

“No, I think.”

They ended up sleeping in that position all night. Neither woke up until the next day was half over.

Kurogane panicked at first but found a note from Syaoran that he had taken over his classes that day. He calmed himself and tried to let Fai sleep longer. Soon enough, they were both awake, trying to keep the silence as long as possible

“I need a favor from your team,” Fai said eventually.

“What is it?”

“It’s going to be difficult to get to my brother. It’s going to be a fight. The people under him are mostly normal people, but I… I need help to get through them.”

Kurogane nodded, “You know what they’re going to think.”

“My crime spree couldn’t last forever, and this is worth it.”

“Okay, we’ll do it tonight.”

That night, Kurogane assembled the group. He had them meet outdoors and brought the Phoenix with him.

He looked at them and found less confused faces than he thought he would. The only one was Fuuma, who was only mildly questioning it. They all looked at him for orders.

“Alright, we’re going back to the warehouse. There’s someone we need to stop, and the Phoenix has the method to do so. We’re going to distract so he can get close. Easy enough.”

They nodded and were all off to the warehouse. Outside the building, Syaoran passed a note to Fai.

“From Sakura,” he whispered.

Fai opened it to find ‘It will be alright’ written neatly inside. He held it close to his heart and breathed, “I believe you.”

It was easy to walk in, but harder to find where Yuui was. There were men everywhere now that Yuui knew Fai was here.

“Having some troubles, hero?” Fai called out to Kurogane.

“I can’t exactly go full out on these guys,” he grit back.

Fai cracked a smile, “Heroes’ weaknesses are a terrible thing.”

“We can’t all be blessed, can we?”

They ended up back to back when Fai felt his brother’s presence. He pushed Kurogane out of the way of an arrow.

Kurogane followed Fai’s gaze, “That’s him?”

“Yeah, that’s him. Cover me.”

Fai smacked the floor, making an ice path up to his brother. He ran up it, knowing his brother wouldn’t bother trying to shoot him.

“Fai, why do you insist on wearing that mask. It doesn’t change anything,” Yuui frowned.

“Neither will destroying everything. We both live this lie, wouldn’t you rather we didn’t?”

“Destroying? They destroyed us! I just want a world to live in and they won’t let me!”

“They who?! The gods are dead, but we survived. That’s all that matters.”

“The gods are dead? Then what are your little friends down there? They’re hardly human.”

Fai took a step towards him and pulled out the seed, “It’s a human’s world. If you want to live in it, then I can help you.”

Yuui stepped back, “No, knowing you it’ll kill me!”

Fai ran at him, seed in hand. Yuui reached for his arrows but was knocked to the floor before he could reach it. Fai dropped the seed in his mouth and forced it shut.

“Swallow it! Trust in me for once in your damn life!”

Yuui glared at him and held it in his mouth for as long as he could. As much as he hated it, he had to breath and swallowed the seed down.

It hurt. Fai knew it would hurt. Yuui grabbed at his chest and screamed. The battle below them ceased as Yuui’s power over his minions waned. He was writhing for longer than Fai expected.

Fai took off his mask and wig and held Yuui in his lap, “Shh, I know it hurts! Just breathe, baby brother. You’ll be better soon.”

The pain abated, and a calm came over Yuui. His eyes held a clarity that had been lost for centuries. “Fai…? What…”

“Thank Heavens!” Fai hugged him, “You’re safe!”

“What did you…”

“I broke it, Yuui, you’re free. You’re human again.”  
Yuui sat up and look around at the mess he caused, “There’s so much in my head.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Fai looked down at the heroes. They were starting to approach.

“They’re here to arrest me… aren’t they?”

“Yes… so go. Go now,” Fai made a slide out the window, “Go. They won’t do much to me.”

“Fai…” Yuui pulled him close, “This won’t be the last time I see you. I promise!”

“I love you, brother. I’ll find you when it’s safe!”

With that, Yuui slid out of the building, the ice crumbling behind him.

Kurogane ran as fast as he could to Fai, “You let him go?”

“Yes.”

“What the Hell?!” said Fuuma behind them, “Wasn’t this a ‘take down the bad guy’ mission? And what is going on between you two?!”

Kurogane held up his hand, “Not now. Please, just keep it to yourself,”

Fuuma looked around and noticed he was the only one questioning anything. Being the last to know put a sour taste in his mouth, but there were more important things to discuss first, “Are there any injuries?”

“None,” Kamui confirmed.

Kurogane knelt down to Fai, “Can you stand?”

Fai did his best, knowing not a one of them could carry him, “Yeah, looks like it. We’ll have to… you know.”

“Let the police handle the rest. Make sure none of these guys escape,” he looked at Fai, “Get your mask back on. I’ll meet you at home.”

Fai smiled at him, grateful for his mission to be over. Maybe he would never rid himself of the curse, but he was able to free is brother for good. Replacing his disguise, he looked back at the heroes before leaving, “I guess this means I owe you again. See you soon.”


End file.
